Kahuna
'Kahuna '''is the Surf Shack owner who wears a tropical shirt and aviators. He first appeared in Papa's Freezeria, replacing Rico as a closer in said game and Papa's Pancakeria, and is now a regular customer since Wingeria until Pastaria. He is also a playable character and Ground Pounder in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. He becomes a closer again for Papa's Pastaria. Flipdeck Info Kahuna grew up on Calypso Island and won many surfing tournaments as a teenager. Now, he owns the Surf Shack on the island which carries clothes, wetsuits, surfboards, and other beach gear. His hand-crafted Kahuna Boards are the most popular items in his store. On summer weekends, Kahuna teaches surfing to both the locals and tourists. Orders Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Strawberries * Banana Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * 3 Bananas * Cookie (left) * Cherry (middle) Papa's Pancakeria * 2 Blueberry Waffles * Whipped Cream * 2 Bananas * Raspberries * Honey * Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Onion Ring * BBQ * Onion Ring * Pickles * Tomato Papa's Wingeria * 6 Atomic Boneless Wings (left) * 6 Carrots (right) * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Regular Bun * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * Mayo * Sport Pepper * Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Strawberry Cake * Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** White Frosting ** Honey Drizzle (No Other Drizzle on other holidays) ** Rainbow Sprinkles ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Banana (Cloudberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Strawberries * Red Velvet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Nuts * Pomegranates * 3 Bananas * Cookie, Cherry Unlockable toppings along with him *In Wingeria, he is unlockable along with Atomic Sauce. *In Hot Doggeria, he is unlockable along with Dr. Cherry. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Banana. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, he uses his surfboard as his weapon. His skill is Ground Pound. Trivia *Somehow he likes the color red because most of his orders are red. *He, Captain Cori, and Ivy are the only characters who debuted in Freezeria to not order Calypso Sauce in Wingeria. *He and Ivy's orders are the same in Freezeria. The only difference is the cup sizes (Ivy orders a small cup and he orders a large cup). *In Hot Doggeria and Cupcakeria , when he makes the peace shake, at first he doesn't look like he's impressed with the order. *Kahuna became a closer again in Papa's Pastaria. **This makes him the first customer to be introduced as a closer, become a regular customer, and return as a closer. He is one of the three customers with Accsiditus along with Radlyn and Ninjoy. Gallery File:Nop.jpg File:Closers_2.png|Kahuna and the other closers of Pancakeria File:Kahuna_Claus.png kahuna in freezeria.png kahuna gets bad order.png|"You messed up my hot dog! I will give you 0 points and tell Papa Louie to fire you. Oh, and I will call the police rangers." 993697_650982931596344_1283906213_n.jpg|"CANNONBALL!" Kahuna.png|Kahuna's Picture Kahuna Finger Point.png Kahuna outfit.png|Kahuna in ''Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Kahuna is not pleaesd.png|"Where's the whipped cream and blueberries?" Kahuna in action.png|Kahuna in action 0 points from kahuna.jpg|You want to murder me? I will give you 0 points and call the police rangers. kahuna cheez.png|Incoming cheese! Angry kahuna.jpg|Raw pancakes, too many blueberies and too much blueberry syrup? AAAAH damn it! You are such a bad girl. I will tell your daddy and mommy. Oh and here comes Quinn to take you to court! Bye bye! Kahuna gagnam.png|What is he doing? Gangnam Style? Freaked kahuna.jpg Kahuna Is not amused.PNG jo.png|Perfect by a point Perfect Cupcakes for Kahuna.png kahuna's back to being a closer.png|Kahuna, in Pastaria as a closer again Kahuna h.png|Kahuna's Halloween costume (most likely one his his shirts and a tiki mask) kahuna perfect pasta.png Thumbs Up from Kahuna.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior 2.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior 3.png Cooper.jpg Category:Accsiditus Customers Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Obese Characters Category:Closers Category:People with glasses Category:Adults Category:Former Closers Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's hotdoggeria Category:Obese Male Characters Category:Papa Louie 2:When Burgers Attack! Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Summer Luau Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Ground Pounders Category:People with facial hairs Category:People with brown hair Category:Papa’s Freezeria debuts Category:K customers